


All the other Stars

by Doxi



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxi/pseuds/Doxi
Summary: Wildstar Drabbles that did not fit my other categories.





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s the ship you want?” The Granok asked, her ruby lips pulling down in a sneer. “This is what’s gotten your tubes twisted for the past month and a half?”

 

“That’s her.” Tavita breathed, her voice coming in a static-y rasp as she curled her fingers in the chain linked fence. The steel toes of her boots wedged in between the links as though she meant to climb the fence that very moment. “Her design is modeled off the Dominion Selamorpha vessels, ya know the one’s they use to use to zip through fleets and pick off the fighters.” She pulled her hand back, weaving it through the air with a soft ‘shoooom!”

Her Granok companion was not impressed, the sneer on her face softening only with the embarrassment she felt for her company. “Tavi it is in a dump. It’s got a damned hole in the side of it! Somebody shot that thing clear out of orbit!”

“Which is why it’s so cheap!” Tavita shouted, turning back to stare with wide eyed longing. “And they’re going to scrap her!!”

“You want to borrow money to buy garbage! You literally are asking me to help you buy trash!”

“Wow.” Tavita scoffed. “After I’ve been so supportive of your dreams.”

“…Last week you told me I’d be better off setting my house on fire to collect the insurance than trying to get a new job.”

“/No/ I said it’d be quicker.” Tavita scoffed. “I never said you shouldn’t try for your new job. It’s just, ya know… I could make it look like an accident.”

The two women stood at the chain link fence in silence.

 

“You’d help me commit insurance fraud, is what you’re telling me.”

“I value our friendship.” Tavita rasped.

The other woman shook her head. “Fine. Let’s go buy your sad little lost cause.”

“Slag off.” Tavita gasped and scrambled down.

“No I’m serious-”

“That’s the raddest name! I’m calling it that in honor of you!” Tavita grinned as she hurriedly jogged down the path.

“…You’re naming it a lost cause, after me? Is that really what you’re saying after I just offered to help you?”

“Your vines are so artfully assembled by the way.” Tavita turned, jogging backwards and finger gunning.

“Mm hmm. You ain’t nearly as cute messin’ that shit up like you was when you were a runt.”


	2. Seriously, Dr. O, will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> djlegz asked:
> 
> ♀ proposing marriage Robo dad want marry Doctor Bird please. In the Mac way that he do.

Mac huffed as he mounted the stairs to the lounge. There was no easy way to get two fussy kids to sleep, especially when one didn’t realize how loud she was and woke the other up. Still, the get together at the Helios ran late, as they usually did, and he straightened himself out when he realized most of his coworkers were still there. 

 

He could have found a conversation to siddle on into, catch up with the others, but something much more rewarding caught his eye. A full spread on catered food-stuffs. He hadn’t managed to catch a proper meal most of the day. Energy running low, stomach rumbling, Mac turned and made a prompt bee-line for the table. They always got food from the same catering company, and that company always provided those little gourmet sliders.

 

To say he’d been waiting for another gathering in large part for those delectable little mini-burgers was an understatement. And then to reach the table and scan over the spread, finding it dwindling (no surprise) but most horrifically the sliders? Completely gone.

 

Mac’s shoulder’s slumped. It wasn’t a tremendous loss, there was still plenty of spoils to be had but the one thing he looked forward to the most was gone. That always took the wind out of a man’s sails pretty swiftly. The cybernetic human was accepting he’d just have to settle for some of the other fare when a plate descended, as if from the heavens, with a small stack of sliders piled atop.

It descended, because the man holding it was a good foot or so taller. Sezar stared blandly down as he offered the plate. 

“They were going pretty fast so I saved you a few.” He droned.

 

And that.

 

Was the most beautiful thing anyone had said to him all week.

“Sezar,” Mac peered up to his friend, eyes brimming with emotion. “Would you-”

“No.”

“I haven’t even asked ya yet ya fookin weapon.” Mac furrowed his brows.

 

“Just take your tiny sandwiches, I look peculiar standing with a plate and not eating.”

 

Mac snorted and reached out to take the plate reverently with both hands. “As I was tryin’ to say; iffin’ ya weren’t so takin’ with your boy, I’d ask ye ta marry me.”

 

As Mac less than gracefully devoured the first of his spoils, Sezar’s optics narrowed suspiciously.

 

“Because I saved food for you.” 

“No.” Mac grunted amid a mouth full of mini-burger “Because y’ give enough o’ a shit about me t’ save food f’ me. Always lookin’ out f’ me.” With a matter o'fact nod, Mac glanced back up to the Mordesh. “That’s marriage material that is.”

 

“Huh,” Sezar hummed as the stared at the others, nudged into a gentle sway as Mac’s elbow knocked against his middle. A slow smirk twisted across his lips.

 

“I don’t believe my mother will approve of me marrying a Cassian.”

Mac shrugged. “We’ll run away together.”

 

“How exciting.” Sezar smiled. “Perhaps one day.”


	3. Unwanted Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stride-the-stars asked:
> 
> Dox - Broken

“You cannot keep doing this Docasi!” His mother urged. This was the first time in weeks she actually looked at him when she spoke. Usually she was too busy, her nose shoved deep into her work. It was no surprise to him that it took yet another failure to get her attention. “Another suspension and they’ll permanently expell you! Your father and I spent so much on your schooling. We can’t keep hiring tutors to catch you up…”

That’s all they were, expenses and grades. He’d been suspended for three days without any of them noticing until Georra let it slip. Georra, that was another issue. He turned his head sharply to where the slender girl was trying try hide in plain sight. She hadn’t done it maliciously. They’d been paying her too much attention, they were being too hard on her /again/. The nervous little thing probably ratted him out to grant herself some reprieve from their scrutiny. She was their favorite, after all.

His little sister’s large eyes met his and her face twisted in silent apology. Sometimes he forgot what a blessing it was for their parents to not care about him. For him to be able to drift through their lives without really leaving a mark. His mouth twisted in a scowl as he peered at his lap. He couldn’t let them turn all their disappointment on Georra instead. There might as well be one good Dansforth in the whole Element-less line.

 

“We didn’t /want/ to send you to a boarding school, but maybe it’d be the best.” His mother fretted, chewing on her thumbnail. “Maybe they can fix this attitude problem of yours.”

He tensed. He felt the electricity prickle through his whole body, up his spine through his gut, into his mouth. He could taste bile filled rage on the backs of his teeth. Sometimes ideas came to him in a brilliant flash, like lightening. He was up, grabbing the delicately enameled tea table between their two chairs. In one sudden heave he sent the table careening across the room.

“There’s nothing for them to fix you wretch of a nameless house! I’m not broken!!” The words tore from his throat in a roar. His mother screamed for him to calm down. In the corner of his eye he saw Georra cover her ears and flee from the room. The energy surged through him as he tore through his mother’s study, tearing it asunder like a gale.

 

If they wanted a disappointment so bad, he’d give them one.

 

 

He’d be the best damn disappointment they’d ever lay eyes on.


End file.
